Little White Lie
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie make up a story to get his parents to come visit. When they come, they are in for a great surprise. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Little White Lie

"Honey I don't know about this, I don't like lying to your parents." Jackie said as Nick picked up his phone to dial his mom's number.

"Don't worry, they'll forgive us." He assured her with a grin.

"I don't know, it just doesn't fe…."

"Shhhh." Nick said, putting his finger to his lips as the phone began to ring.

"Hi mom." He said seconds later.

"Hi Nicky, how are things going?" His mom asked.

"Everything is good, how are you guys?" He asked.

"We're good, we can't wait for you all to come visit." She said happily.

"Actually mom, that's why I called, I'm afraid we won't be able to make it." He said.

"Oh, why not?" His mom asked, the disappointment in her voice was obvious.

"Well it turns out Jackie has to take a summer class during the time we were going to come in order to have her teaching license renewed, there is just no way for her to get out of it."

"Oh, I understand." She said still disappointment.

"But we were thinking that you two could come visit us instead." Nick said as he looked over at Jackie and smiled.

"I suppose we could, I'll talk to your father about it and get back to you."

"Ok great, I'll talk to you soon then." Nick said.

After that the conversation was ended.

"How'd she take it?" Jackie asked worriedly.

"She was disappointed but she'll get over it." He said.

The whole story about a summer class was a fib, the real reason they couldn't visit was because of the pregnancy, even though it was safe for Jackie to fly Nick and Jackie just didn't want to take the risk.

Hours later Nick's mom called him back and told him that they would come visit them instead.

Just three days later Nick and Jackie as well as Jasmine and Houston were picking his parents up from the airport.

"Hi angel." Nick's mom Jill said as she picked up Jasmine while her husband Roger grabbed Houston from Nick's arms.

After everyone had received a hug they headed for Jackie's van so they could go home.

"I thought we could go home and get you guys settled and then we could go to dinner, how does that sound?" Nick asked.

"Sounds good to us as long as the kids come with us." Jill said.

Nick laughed "You don't care about seeing Jackie or I at all do you? All you care about is spending time with those grandkids."

"Precisely." Jill said with a laugh.

A while later the family was seated at a nice restaurant not far from Nick and Jackie's house. After they had ordered Jackie looked at Nick and gave him a small nod, Nick smiled and then said "Mom, dad, Jackie and I have a confession to make."

"What's that dear?" Jill asked.

"Jackie doesn't really have a summer class, we made that up."

"You mean you just didn't want to come visit?" Jill asked with hurt in her voice.

"Oh no, that's not it at all, there is another reason we couldn't make it." Nick assured her.

"What's the reason?"

Nick and Jackie looked at each other and smiled and Jackie gave Nick a nod so he would continue.

"Well Jackie didn't want to fly."

Jill looked at her daughter in law with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Jackie I didn't know you have a fear of flying." She said.

"I don't." Jackie replied.

"I am really confused." Jill confessed as she looked at Roger for help but he looked just as lost as she felt.

"We didn't feel comfortable with Jackie flying at the moment because…" Nick said as he let his voice trail off to create more suspense.

"Because why?" Jill asked.

"Because Jackie is pregnant." Nick finally said as a huge grin crossed his face.

Jill went crazy, she screamed, jumped out of her chair, causing it to fall over with a huge thud. She didn't even bother to stop and pick up the chair before she raced around the table and wrapped Jackie in a bone crushing hug.

"Easy mom, you'll squish the baby." Nick laughed.

"Sorry dear." She told Jackie as she immediately released her.

Jackie just laughed.

Seconds later Jill raced to her son and wrapped him in an equally tight squeeze.

Roger was also smiling from ear to ear as he got up and gave his daughter in law a much more gentle hug then his wife had.

"Congratulations." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Roger then moved onto his son. "Congratulations Pancho." He said as he wrapped Nick in a hug.

"Thanks, Dad." He said.

After everyone had settled down and had sat back down in their chairs it was apparent that Jasmine thought her grandma's antics was quite comical.

"EEEHHH" she squealed just like Jill had done moments earlier and then burst into a fit of giggles and all the adults burst out laughing.

"Gamma funny." The child said once she had quit giggling.

"Grandma's not funny sweetheart, she's just really excited." Jill said as she smiled at her little granddaughter.

"Funny." Jasmine argued.

"Ok, you win, I was funny." Jill said conceding with a chuckle.

Their food arrived and everyone ate and talked to one another happily.

"So do you forgive us for our little white lie?" Jackie asked her mother in law with a smile.

"Yes, yes, yes, you two are forgiven a million times over again, what a great surprise." She said.

Jackie smiled and then glanced at her father in law who nodded vigorously in agreement.

Jackie then looked at Nick, he smiled at her "Told you." He whispered.

Jackie was thrilled, they had told her parents just two days earlier and they were also extremely excited about the upcoming arrival. Nick and Jackie were over the moon about the baby and seeing both their families so excited just added to their happiness.

The End! I love reviews!


End file.
